darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugmaster
' ' The Bugmaster is a villainess from the animated series "Darkwing Duck". Her real name is Bianca Beakley, a former newscaster and Gosalyn's role model. To boost ratings, Bianca became a villain and started to commit crimes with a distinctive insect theme. She is voiced by April Winchell. Appeared on Fraudcast News as well as in the Boom Studios comics in a cameo. History Bianca Beakley was a popular and very pretty journalist and reporter, who wanted to boost her ratings by interviewing Darkwing as he fought the city's fiercest villains. Unfortunately, a Supervillain Convention in Florida left St. Canard crimeless during her programming block, leaving Darkwing reduced to stopping Jaywalkers. Beakley decided to create her own super villain persona, "The Bugmaster" to generate news coverage. Eventually, she got a little too wrapped up in her creepy persona, finding it more profitable than her newscaster gig, leading to kidnapping the famous Merriweather the Cockroach Mime, and attempting to melt Darkwing in boiling beeswax. Eventually her identity is uncovered, and Bianca Beakley's career is destroyed. The Bugmaster reappeared at the beginning of the comic Crisis on Infinite Darkwings as the first supervillain to reappear after the fall of Quackwerks. Darkwing defeated her by tying her up and hanging her from a lamppost. She appeared again in Campaign Carnage as a member of Suff-Rage's League of Barely Remebered Supervillains. The Bugmaster attacked Darkwing by controlling a swarm of bugs to attack him. She and the rest of the League were defeated when Darkwing and Launchpad wrapped them up in a curtain, only for Suff-Rage to reveal that the Bugmaster and the others were only illusions. Personality Bianca, like so many of the Darkwing villains, has a frighteningly short temper. She's verbally and physically abusive to her camera-crew/hench-people. However, she is also one of the more intelligent and sane DW villains, rapidly assembling an impressive arsenal of bug-themed weapons and plots as well as conning the usually clever Gosalyn into aiding her in capturing Darkwing. She's wealthy, beautiful, and intelligent; and also one of Gosalyin's only female role models (albeit briefly). Powers Bianca has no special powers or abilities of her own ''(Although in the Boom Studios comic Suff Rage beleives she does and creates an image of her telepathically controlling insects). ''She does posess an arsenal of bug-themed weapons and body armor including the Cricket's Chirp sonic gun and the Wasp's Sting stun gun as well as a rocket pack under beetle wings. Videogames Bianca Beakley, or Bug Master, is playable along with Johnny T. Rex, Evil Manta, Lobster Mobster, Norman and Abis Mal, in the game Disney Adventures : Sport Goofy Olympic, Released for Game Boy and Panasonic 3DO, Published by Konami in 1994. Trivia *Few fans of the show wondered why Bianca didn't call herself "The BugMistress" as the word "Master" is is typically the male form of the villainous name. *Darkwing notes that Bianca is Gosalyn's only "normal" role model during "Fraudcast News," her others typically being horror movie fiends. *It's interesting to note that the illusion of the Bugmaster in the comics could control bugs, whereas the real Bugmaster could not. It's possible Suff-Rage assumed Bianca had this ability given her name. Category:Villains Category:One Time Characters Category:Female Characters